elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunt and Gather
Hunt and Gather is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must find three missing items to assist Wylandriah, the court wizard of Riften in her research. Objectives #Retrieve Wylandria's Spoon #Retrieve Wylandria's Ingot #Retrieve Wylandria's Soul Gem #Return to Wylandria Walkthrough Wylandriah sends the Dragonborn to find three of her missing items to help her with her current research. She reveals the location where she left them, but they do not show up on the map as quest items as they are only counted in the miscellaneous category. All of the items are inside a satchel labelled "Wylandriah's Satchel." Item locations Each of the quest items will be found in "Wylandriah's Satchel" at the location. *The ingot is on a bookshelf in The Frozen Hearth Inn, located just as one enters Winterhold. *The spoon is at Fellstar Farm in Ivarstead. *The Soul Gem on a barrel under the stairs in The White Phial in Windhelm. Conclusion Once all three items are acquired, the Dragonborn will need to return them to Wylandriah. Once done, Wylandriah collects all three items from the Dragonborn's inventory and are no longer retrievable. Attempting to pickpocket Wylandriah will be unsuccessful as she will not have them on her person. Wylandriah will reward the Dragonborn with an expert-level spell tome collection, if spellcasting is of the appropriate level, as well as multiple scrolls including a Scroll of Hysteria, a Scroll of Bane of the Undead, a Scroll of Blizzard, and a Scroll of Mass Paralysis. Journal Gallery Skyrim quest Wylindriahs Ingot.jpg|Wylandriah's Ingot. Skyrim quest Wylindriahs Soul Gem.jpg|Wylandriah's Soul Gem. Skyrim quest Wylindriahs Spoon.jpg|Wylandriah's Spoon. Trivia *Wylandriah's Ingot is not named properly. It is an Orichalum Ingot with 0 weight and 0 value. *Wylandriah's Spoon in one of three unique pieces of silverware that can be found in Skyrim. *The satchels are present before the quest is started. If the Dragonborn happens to find one, take the contents and then speak to Wylandriah, the game will behave as if the quest has already been started and will give the option to ask "where exactly am I meant to be going?" However, the quest will not appear in the list and subsequently there will be no markers to show where the remaining satchels are. *If the Dragonborn desires to keep the items to add to a personal collection, simply kill Wylandriah before completing the quest. The items will now become non-quest items allowing the player to store them anywhere. Bugs *Wylandriah's Soul Gem is classed as a quest item and may not be dropped, but it can be filled with a soul and used to refill an enchanted item. Doing so will remove the item from your inventory and remove the miscellaneous quest "Retrieve Wylandriah's Soul Gem" *If you get any of the items before talking to Wylandriah, the quest will not show up in the quest log until after you have retrieved all three items, at which point the quest log will update with the objective "Return to Wylandriah." de:Vergesslichkeit ru:Охота и собирательство Category:Skyrim: Riften Quests Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests